1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user with a login for an online data service, such as a web browser or email service, commonly uses the login on many different client devices in order to access data associated with the login. The client devices, such as desktop computers and smartphones, therefore usually synchronize data between one another via one or many connected servers in order to provide the user with consistent data regardless of which client the user is using. The servers, however, do not always synchronize data updates between one another immediately, but instead do so eventually (“eventual consistency”). Thus, if the user adds a bookmark to a web browser on a desktop computer that synchronizes the added bookmark to one server, and the user soon thereafter uses a web browser on a smartphone that attempts to synchronize bookmarks from another server, the web browser on the smartphone may not receive the bookmark added by the user on the desktop computer until a much later time.